ET01
Pikachu, I See You! (Japanese: ピカチュー Pikachu), is the first chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. It is based on the anime episode Pokémon - I Choose You!. Plot The story begins in Pallet Town. Ash's mother notices that the power in their house has gone out. hears some strange noises coming from inside the walls of the house. Ash investigates and finds a gnawing on the wiring inside the house. Ash tries to remove the pest using a net, but Pikachu shocks him and starts running around the house. Finally, Ash uses a pair of rubber gloves to restrain the . While an electrician arrives to fix the house, Ash escorts Pikachu back to the woods so that it won't get run over in town. On the way, shows up and boasts to Ash, showing off his new Pokédex and gloating that he got his Pokémon Trainer's License. Ash freaks out, and Gary explains that he's leaving on a Pokémon journey the very next week. Ash doubts that Gary can make it as a professional Trainer while Gary angrily insists that he can, and then he gloats that Trainers on their quest are exempt from school. Gary teases Ash by reminding him that at last year's Pokémon Super Ball Tournament, Ash bragged about how he would become a Pokémon Master. Ash downplays this, saying that he just got carried away, but Gary chides Ash for not wanting to be like the other kids who get their license and start training Pokémon as soon as they can. Furious, Ash leaves Pikachu tied by its collar to his mailbox and runs into town to get his Pokémon license. He's stopped by Gary's sister, May. May warns Ash that the life of a Trainer is really hard and perilous, but a blushing Ash insists that it will be easy for him. Ash runs off to get his license as May giggles at his enthusiasm. After taking a class and passing an exam, Ash gets his license. One week later, Ash is on his journey, leading Pikachu on a leash through the outdoors. Ash sees a wild and orders Pikachu to attack, only to find out that Pikachu has left. Ash gets blasted by a while Pikachu scurried away into Viridian City. Ash tracks down his wayward Pokémon, but the little yellow mouse eludes Ash in front of a crowd of people and knocks him into the sewer. Ash babbles that since he heard Pikachu are one of the hardest Pokémon to tame, he exclaims that he already has Gary beat. Ash finally catches Pikachu by luring it closer with some food, only to get blasted by a . Finally, two policewomen come to verify that Ash has a license, thinking that Ash was showing off his Pokémon. One of the policewomen notes that since Ash chose a Pikachu over the standard beginning Pokémon, , he must be some sort of prodigy. Gary comes over and taunts Ash. He claims that Pikachu may be rare in Viridian, but they're all around Pallet Town and Ash just threw a rope over one and dragged it along with him. Ash boasts that none of Gary's Pokémon could hold a candle to his Pikachu and Pikachu shocks Ash yet again. Gary claims that Trainers are judged by the number of Pokémon they catch and taunts Ash again for still only having one while he has six. Gary then rides away on a hovering motorcycle while cackling. Later that night, Ash tries to put Pikachu into a Poké Ball. His Pokédex informs him that several Pokémon types dislike Poké Balls, and Ash relents, but gets shocked again anyways. A girl on a bike notices the light show and comes over to hug the cute Pikachu. The girl is disappointed that she couldn't have Pikachu for herself as her Pokémon wouldn't get along with it. The girl introduces herself as Misty, and Ash asks if she's a professional Trainer. Misty giggles and says that every year, 1000 people attempt to become professional Pokémon Trainers, but only 20% pass the test to become professionals. And after that, only 5% stay active in the League for more than six years. Misty then says that Ash doesn't look like he'll be able to make it and leaves behind a snarling Ash - who notices that Pikachu has run away yet again. Out in the grass, Pikachu is happily running along by itself with it gets startled by a and knocks it out. Pikachu is relieved until a whole flock of Spearow erupt from the bushes and begin to pursue it. Ash finds Pikachu and checks its health with his Pokédex after chasing away the Spearow with a stick. Noting that Pikachu is in critical condition, he begins to rush it to a Pokémon Center emergency room. Just then, the looming shadow of a Fearow swoops down and tries to attack Ash. Ash flees until he notices Misty and her bike near a river. Ash hops on the bike and speeds away as rain begins to fall. Fearow dives into a attack that only Pikachu notices. The little mouse leaps up behind Ash and attacks with a huge bolt of electricity, paralyzing it and frying the bike. A stunned Ash throws out a Poké Ball and makes his first capture. He is excited until he notices Pikachu has passed out. At the Pokémon Center, a healthy Pikachu embraces Ash, and Ash removes the leash. He pets the happy Pikachu and notes that he needs to give it a name. Just then, a furious Misty bursts in holding the charred remains of her bike. Ash and Pikachu happily scramble out of the Pokémon Center and away from the enraged girl. Major events * and begin their s. * Ash gets a . * Ash meets . * Ash steals Misty's bike, and then wrecks it. * Ash reaches Viridian City. * Ash a . Debuts Humans * * Delia Ketchum * Gary Oak * May Oak * Pokémon debuts * (Ash's) * ( ) * * Characters Humans * * Delia Ketchum * Misty * Gary Oak * May Oak Pokémon * (Ash's) * ( ) * (multiple) * Trivia * This chapter's English title is a pun on the phrase "Peekaboo, I See You." Translation edits When this chapter was originally published as part of a monthly comic series by VIZ Media, few changes were made to the original artwork. May Oak was still depicted with large breasts, and 's top revealed some cleavage. When the chapter was published in a collected volume, however, May's breasts were redrawn to be much smaller and Misty's top was recolored to a black one which does not reveal any cleavage. Misty's introductory panel in the collected volume misses this change, however, and still shows her original white top. These edits are also present in Chuang Yi's English publication, the ian translation, and the translation, as these were based on VIZ Media's version. |border= |image1=ET01 May monthly volume comparison.png |caption1=May Oak in the monthly (left) and volume (right) releases |image2=ET01 monthly volume comparison.png |caption2=Misty in the monthly (left) and volume (right) releases }} In other languages |pt_br= }} Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters es:ETP01 it:ET01 zh:ET01